lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unbiased Story of the Battle for LU: A Stromling's Perspective
Prologue I am a stromling. I am alone, I have been hunted, my friends are all smashed. The Nexus Force smashed them, they are evil, but there is nothing I can do now, now I am old, and weak. I am not the stromling I once was. This, is my story. Chapter 1: Infection I was a boring minifigure, there was nothing special about me. I had no friends, and my family never visited me. I lived in a state of depression, whenever I would sit down, people would move away from me. My name is Ben, but my name doesn't matter. Either way, I lived on the Avant Gardens, that was when the maelstrom arrived. One day I was taking a casual stroll out of my house, when a stromling ran up to me, I was scared, and I began to run. The stromling chased me, until in finally cornered me. Then it struck, I saw purple, and felt myself falling. "Welcome, Ben, to the maelstrom," a deep voice said, "my name, is Baron Typhonus." And finally, I realized that I had found a place where I belonged: the maelstrom. Chapter 2: My First Mission I was one of the hundreds of stromlings sent by Baron Typhonus to the Avant Gardens. Our mission was to infect more minifigures to join our cause. Tunnels had been dug under the Avant Gardens, so we could easily move from place to place. Then we would erupt out of the ground, and attack and infect minifigures. My job, along with two other stromlings, one named Alex and another named Matt, was to attack and infect minifigures coming out of the sentinel camp. I would soon become close friends with Alex and Matt. We ran through the underground tunnels, until we arrived at the correct location. "You hear that?" Alex asked. "Yes," I said. "That's the sound of a minifigure walking, he's right above us." "I hear his armor clanking," Matt said, "must be a sentinel." "Alright," I said, "let's get him, 3... 2... 1... ATTACK!" We burst out from the ground and charged towards the Sentinel, he heard us and spun around, covering his face with his shield. I tired to slash him with my claw, but he blocked it with his shield. Alex came behind him, and slashed him in the back. He yelped, and spun around, but it was to late. He had been infected. We had infected our first minifigure! "Let's get back to the tunnel, it could be dangerous here!" Matt said. "Not, so, fast," a voice said from behind us. We spun around to see who had spoken. It was a rank three samurai, and behind him stood a rank three space sarauder, a rank three engineer, and a rank three daredevil. "You infected my friend, the samurai said, "we will smash you! CHARGE!" "Uh-oh," Alex said. Chapter 3: A Chase in the Forest There was no time to get back into the tunnel. "We have got to make a run for it! Make for the forest!" I yelled. The three of us began to run as fast as we could towards the forest. The four attackers chased after us, the space marauder was firing his pistols. "DUCK!" Matt yelled at me. I ducked just in time, as energy fired from the space marauder's pistols whipped through the space where my head had been a second ago. The shadows began to grow, the trees towered above us, we had arrived at the forest. The three of slid into a bush. "Don't, make, a, sound," Alex said. We didn't move, we hoped our persuers wouldn't see us. The samurai stepped in front of the bush where we were hiding. I felt my heart race. The samurai looked around. "Where are they?" the engineer asked. "I don't know, we've lost them," The samurai said in reply. "Oh come on," the daredevil said, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Well, let's get going," the space marauder said. The four of them walked away. "What do we do now?" Matt asked. "We can't return to the tunnels the other stromlings will mock us for running away, they'll do their best to make our life horrible," Alex said. "I agree," I said, "but where will we go?" "The gnarled forest," Alex said, "my cousin once removed, whose name is Jim is there. He can give us shelter." "So it's settled," Matt said, "we make for the gnarled forest at nightfall. "But we don't have a rocket...," I said. "That's how the Nexus Force is going to help us," Matt said smirking. Chapter 4: A Plight in the Dark "Alright, let's move," Matt said, he had devised a clever scheme for getting to the gnarled forest. They would steal a rocket after dark, and then blast off for the gnarled forest. The three of them were at the base of the Assembly monument. They began to move up, moving as silently as they could. They crawled under lasers, careful not to make any sound. They finally arrived at the top. There was only one rocket, and inside it, was the samurai. "Umm... this might not work," Matt said. "I disagree," Alex said, "watch and learn." Slowly, he grabbed the snoring samurai by the arms, and with my help, lifted him out of the rocket. "We should just infect him now," Matt said. "No," I said, "it would alert his other sleeping friends," I said pointing to his other three companions. We stuffed ourselves inside the rocket. "So, how does this work?" I asked. The other two shrugged. "I don't know...," Alex said. "Great," I said in reply. I grabbed a lever and gandomly pushed it forwards, the rocket flew up into the air! Then a map appeared, I selected the gnarled forest, and we blasted off. Below, the samurai woke up, to see us flying away in his rocket. "I WILL GET, I SWEAR THAT BEFORE MY DEATH, I WILL SMASH EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" he roared. I gulped. "That doesn't sound good," I said. "Shut up, you coward," Matt said, looking at me scornfully. But Matt should have taken the warning more seriously, for we would all learn the hard way that this samurai was not kidding. Chapter 5: A Cousin Named Jim We arrived at the Gnarled Forest, and hopped out of the rocket. We arrived at Jim's house three hours later, he was not there. "Should we look for him?" I asked. "No," Alex said, "let's just wait for him." "Alright," I said, and sat down and tried to make myself comfortable. About then minutes later the door crashed down. "HEEEELLLLPPPPP!" Jim yelled. He jumped inside, and closed what remained of the door. Jim saw us, waved, and politely asked us for some assistance. He did it so casually that it seemed like he was having a perfectly normal day. A blue sword sliced though the door. Then the door came crashing down. Standing in the doorway, was the samurai. "I told you I'd find you, and I have found you, I was forced to abandon my friends. They did not deem it wise coming here, but I shall avenge the knight that you infected." "No! Get out of my house at once!" Jim said, "you do not have the right to be here!" With one swift blow of his sword the samurai smashed Jim. I gulped, and then promptly jumped out the window. Alex and Matt followed. We landed right on top of a rank three engineer. "Let's get out of here!" I yelled. Alex and Matt followed me, we turned around, to see both the samurai and the engineer close on our heels. "We have to find something that can protect us!" I said. "I know!" Matt said, "over there!" He was pointing an infected maelstrom ape. "Good idea," Alex said. We ran as fast as we could towards the ape, who had just smashed a minifigure, he turned his attention to the samurai and the engineer, and hurled a rock towards them. The engineer built a turret as fast as he could, and it began firing upon the ape. The samurai used his bow and arrow to attack the ape. "Here's our chance!" Alex said. We slowly tiptoed out from behind the ape, and ran away. Chapter 6: The Forbidden Valley "We must leave at once!" I proclaimed. "I agree, we are being followed, we must escape that samurai," Alex said in reply. Matt nodded. "We shall go to the Forbidden Valley," he said, "we should be safer there." We hoped that we could believe him, but we knew that with this samurai so closely on our heels, there was not a place in the universe that was safe. We left the following morning, it took as about half an hour to arrive, the Gnarled Forest and the Forbidden Valley are very close, you see. The Forbidden Valley was a desolate place, I didn't like it. "You know," I said, "I think I like the Gnarled Forest more than this place. "Shut up," Matt said, "get used to it." I didn't reply. The wind howled, and the air chilled my bones. We had landed in Cavalry Hill, which was a good thing as not many minifigures dared to venture their. Suddenly we saw a rocket fly overhead, and a minifigure jumped out. "Bad idea!" Matt shouted at him, "you're gonna smash yourself that way!" But the minifigure had bought himself a parachute, so he didn't get smashed, and when we saw who he was, we wished he had been smashed. "How do you keep following us!" Alex asked. The samurai smiled. "You want to know?" "Yes," I said. "When you were running away form us on the Avant Gardens, the engineer implanted you with a tracker using a dart gun." "WHAT!" "Yes, and best of all, there is no way that you can remove the tracker, it will always tell me exactly where you are." I roared, and lept forwards, but Alex held me back. "Now is not the time to get yourself killed," he said. The samurai jumped high into the air, and landed behind us. He put his sword to my neck. "Now, you shall die." "No!" Alex cried, as he lept on the samurai. The samurai roared in pain, and then turned around and kicked Alex in the stomach. The stromling flew back, but he didn't even have time to catch his breath before the samurai was upon him. "NOOO!" I shouted, I flung myself towards the samurai, and so did Matt, but it was too late. The blue sword glistened in the sun light, and it came down. Alex disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "NOOOOO!" I cried. Then the samurai turned towards us. Chapter 7: Chase in the Skies "RUN!" Matt cried, we turned and ran as fast as we could. Our rocket was in sight, and we sprinted as fast as we could to get to it, but a minifigure was inside our rocket! "Hello stromlings!" he said, "I was wondering if you like to buy a brick burger-," we cut him off, but throwing him out of our rocket. I jumped into the pilot seat, and Matt jumped into one of the rear passenger seats. "NOOOO!" the samurai roared. He ran to his new rocket, and got inside. "Quick, blast off! He has a rocket too!" Matt yelled. "Slow down," I said, "don't be a back seat pilot. I jammed forwards on the throttle, and the rocket zoomed into the air. I didn't know where to go, so I just punched in the coords for Crux Prime. The samurai followed us. "Can you go any faster?!" Matt asked, the urgency obvious in his voice. "No, I can't!" I yelled back at him. Apparently the rocket the samurai was in wasn't a normal one, suddenly it transformed, I looked behind me, and found myself looking into the barrel of a gun. The samurai fired a few bursts of machine gun fire, and then fired a maelstrom seeking missile. "Is there anyway we can break the missile's lock on us?" I asked Matt. "Actually... yes." Matt grabbed some maelstrom from his pocket, (I have no idea why he had it anyways) and threw it out the window. The missile now read two maelstrom readings, it decided to follow the closer one. It followed the decoy and exploded harmlessly. "3... 2... 1... WARP!" I yelled, the cockpit became bright white, and I shut my eyes. Seconds later, the vision faded. Crux Prime was in sight. Chapter 8: Sword of the Samurai We landed on Crux Prime. It was desolate like the Forbidden Valley, but it was full of maelstrom. That meant protection. We knew we couldn't hide form the samurai, thanks to the tracker, but I didn't trust him. I knew that he had been lying, their had to be a way to remove the tracker. It took me about three seconds to find the tracker and rip it out. "What a liar," I said, "the tracker just came out, like that!" Matt smiled. "Still, he smashed Alex. We must avenge him," he said. "I'm afraid that that samurai is much more powerful then us," I said sadly. "I know that." We walked silently along. Matt looked up, and the saw the blue rocket streaking towards the planet. "He has arrived," he said, "quick, hide!" We blended in with a group of elite stromlings, and walked along hoping we wouldn't be seen. We saw the samurai get out of his rocket. His eyes darted from stromling to stromling, and then he looked at us. He smiled and began to walk towards us. He drew his sword. There was no escaping now. I nudged Matt and pointed at the samurai. "Should we run?" he asked me. "No, let us hope these elite stromlings can protect us." The samurai charged, thes elite stromlings heard him and turned to face him. "Now run!" I shouted over the noise of battle. We run as fast as we could, but the samurai saw his, he sliced his way through the mass of stromlings, and began to chase us. "You will not escape me now, stromlings!" he said in a booming voice. We ran as fast as we could, then I had an idea. "Matt, jump into the maelstrom sea! We will be safe there!" We ran towards the maelstrom ocean, and the samurai followed us. "JUMP!" I shouted. We jumped down, and fell, and fell, and fell. To our surprise, the samurai did not hesitate, and jumped with us. As we fell he drew his sword, and shouted: "This is for all the minifigures you have infected, death to the maelstrom!" his sword fell, and in a puff of purple smoke Matt dissapeared. "NOOO!" I screamed. The samurai laughed. "Now you know what it is like to lose your friend," he said in a cold voice. "Good thing I brought my jet-pack!" he said, then he pressed a button, and flew up away from the maelstrom sea, "but I have no intention of leaving you behind my friend." He grabbed my wrist, and upwards we flew, I tried to free my wrist from his grasp, but I could not. He was going to bring me up, away from safety, and then smash me. "NOOO!" I shouted once more. Once we arrived at the top he let go of me, suddenly from behind the samurai came a group of stromlings, the samurai was forced to fight them. I began to run, and I ran, faster than I had ever run before. I came to a small clearing, and there Iive now, and am writing this story. I know that even now the samurai is searching for me. He is coming. Category:Current Gameplay Era